


The Little King's Tale

by thatdamnginger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark James Potter, Horcruxes, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Past Child Abuse, Pregnancy, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamnginger/pseuds/thatdamnginger
Summary: As the youngest son of the ancient and most noble house of Black, a member of the sacred twenty-eight, Regulus knew that his parents held certain expectations for him and has spent his short sixteen years appeasing his parents.But what really lies beneath that carefully crafted mask Regulus has learned to wear?Or how the story of Regulus Black should have happened.





	1. We Don't Bleed When We Don't Fight

_"But I won’t be no runaway, cause I won’t run _

_No I won’t be no runaway _

_What makes you think I’m enjoying being led to the flood?"_

**Chapter 1: We Don't Bleed When We Don't Fight**

Tucked away in northwestern London, a twenty-minute walk from King's Cross Station, lies number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Both unplottable and hidden behind a Fidelius Charm, the house is invisible to all but a few. Though the neighboring Muggles don't even know the building exists. It has been for many years home to the Black family, ¬¬one of the wizarding world's oldest pureblood families, and extremely proud to be so.*

Inside the home, Regulus Arcturus Black, was anxiously pacing the length of his room in the early hours of the morning of his sixteenth birthday. Today would be the day he would be accepting a place among the Dark Lord’s ranks.

As the youngest son of the ancient and most noble house of Black, Regulus knew that his parents held certain expectations for him, especially after his older brother Sirius’ betrayal the previous summer. While Sirius was bent on disobeying every expectation his parents put forth, Regulus spent his short sixteen years appeasing their parents. At Hogwarts he was placed in Slytherin house, a member of the notorious Slug Club, and seeker for the house team. He excelled in his studies and presented to the world a picture of the perfect pureblood son. Despite his efforts he was met with devastation on his fifteenth birthday when he presented as an Omega and not the Beta, he thought he was. His parent’s disappointment was a palpable force that only seemed to grow stronger after Sirius’ stunt that left the only Alpha son of the black family disowned and burned from the family tree.

Regulus’ pacing was stopped with the feint popping noise that signaled the arrival of Kreacher the Black family house elf.

“Master Regulus breakfast is ready in the main dining room, will Master be needing assistance getting ready?” The ancient house elf croaked.

“No, thank you Kreacher. Can you let my mother know ill be down in a moment?” A curt nod and the house elf disappeared.

A small groan was released from Regulus’ lips before he began the tedious routine of dressing for breakfast. Peering into the mirror Regulus was met with an image worthy of a pureblood. His short black hair was waved perfectly around his face, accenting the high cheekbones, thin angular nose and full lips. His cerulean blue eyes were framed with long wispy black lashes and neatly trimmed brows. His slender frame was covered with a fitted hunter green, silk button up shirt, that accentuated the fairness of his complexion, a pair of fitted black slacks and black oxford style shoes. Despite the fine attire and the well-groomed reflection that Regulus was met with he couldn’t help but to sneer at his image. His short stature and slightly rounded hips were glaring proof of his lesser secondary gender. With a final glare at his traitorous reflection, Regulus made his way towards the main dining hall.

“Mother, Father I hope you are well, I apologize if I kept you waiting,” Regulus states as he takes his customary seat at the table. A grunt from behind todays edition of the Daily Prophet is the only response he receives from his father.

“Are you ready for tonight Regulus?” His mother asks.

Regulus’ gaze lands on the woman in front of him. He assumes that she was once beautiful during her youth, but the years have not been kind to Walburga. Her once black hair is beginning to show signs of greying, deep set wrinkles can be seen around her eyes and mouth and her once beautiful grey eyes have lost their previous luminosity.

Regulus nods and begins filling his plate with the various fruits laid out on the table before him. He can already feel his stomach twisting with nerves for what is to come tonight, bile begins to rise in his throat, but he quickly swallows it down. A pureblood is to never show signs of weakness, a lesson his parents all but beat into him.

“Yes Mother.” He replies smoothly.

“Good, I will have Kreacher deliver the potions you will need to take at six. You will take them before we leave, we are expected to be there promptly at seven.” His Mother’s tone is firm, leaving no room for argument. Regulus nods once and does his best to quell his roiling stomach with small bites of fruit.

The hours move agonizingly slow, the chimes of the old Grandfather clock seemingly taking longer as each hour passes. Regulus continues his early morning pacing, doing his best to keep his anxieties at bay. At six o’clock promptly a feint pop was heard and Kreacher stood before him holding a tray with various potion vials. Thanking the ancient elf, he places the vials on the small writing desk in the corner of his room, picking up the parchment that accompanied them. With shaking hands, he unfurls the parchment reading the instructions enclosed:

_Regulus,_  
_ Before you should be three potion vials that you will need to ingest before tonight._  
_ Take the vials from largest to smallest._  
_ We expect you in the entrance hall no later than six-fifty._  
_ Happy Birthday my son._  
_ Mother_

Placing the parchment aside Regulus carefully plucks the largest vial from the tray. Inside the vial is a swirling blue potion, with a quick sniff he can differentiate several of the ingredients. However, the overall potion is not one he recognizes. With a steady hand Regulus downs the first potion, grimacing at the after taste left on his tongue. Placing the vial back onto the tray, he begins to examine the second dark green potion.

Unable to recognize the components, he hesitates for a moment before again downing the contents of the vial, nearly slamming it down onto the tray. He could feel the thick muck like potion as it slides down his throat, his stomach threatens to revolt as bile rises in his throat.  
Several deep breaths later, Regulus reaches for the last of the vials, recognizing the calming draught instantly. With no hesitation he unstoppers the vial and downs the liquid in one quick gulp. Within moments he can feel the tenseness is his muscle relax and the heavy feeling around him beginning to lift.

Another feint pop is heard, and the empty potion vials are removed from his desk. In their place is a large box wrapped in black paper and adorned with a green ribbon. Unsteady fingers pull the ribbon apart, lifting the lid to reveal a silvery mask, adorned with a repeating arabesque pattern of scrolling and interlacing foliage. Carefully moving the mask to the side, he reveals an exquisite black velvet robe. Lifting it from the box’s confines, Regulus examines the fabric closely, noting the exquisite silver stitching, dark green silk inner lining and thick leather hood.  
Slipping the robe over his slender frame, Regulus reaches for the accompanying mask, and in a billow of robes he heads for the entrance hall of Grimmauld Place.


	2. There's A Beautiful Sadness That Runs Through Him

_Time and again boys are raised to be men_

_Impatient they start, fearful they end _

_But here was a man mourning tomorrow _

_Who drank, but finally drowned in his sorrow _

The familiar feeling of being forced through a tight rubber tube was something Regulus knew he would never get used too. He was sure there must be better ways to travel than apparition, or at least ones that did not leave his stomach roiling. After taking a moment to regain his composure, he was off to follow his parents, turning right into a wide driveway that led off the lane. The high hedge curved with them, running off into the distance beyond the pair of impressive wrought-iron gates, swinging open as they approached. A handsome manor house grew out of the darkness at the end of the straight drive, lights glinting in the diamond-paned downstairs windows. 

They were guided by an ancient looking house elf through a large, dimly lit, and sumptuously decorated hallway, with a magnificent carpet covering most of the stone floor. The eyes of the pale-faced portraits on the walls followed the three members of the Black family as they made their way through Malfoy Manor. 

The drawing room was full of quiet murmurs of various witches and wizards, sitting at a long and ornate table. Illumination came from a roaring fire beneath a handsome marble mantelpiece surmounted by a gilded mirror. Regulus took the seat next to his mother glancing around for familiar faces. 

A familiar head of blonde hair was spotted near the head of the table, Lucius Malfoy, Regulus recalled. He remembered hearing his parents discussing the finalization of the marriage contract between his cousin Narcissa and the Malfoy heir in the recent weeks since she finished her seventh year of Hogwarts. He could only hope, that Lucius was a kinder man than his father Abraxas has proven to be. 

Regulus’ musings on his cousin’s future marriage were interrupted by the appearance of whom could only be the Dark Lord. The man was tall, with bone-white skin, blood shot eyes, his feature taking on a waxy almost reptilian look. All around him the members of the table stood and bowed, Regulus following suit, as the man made his way to the seat at the head of the table. 

The Dark Lord motioned for them to take their seats, lifting his glass of wine he begins the meeting.

“Ah what a beautiful evening, and so gracious of you Abraxas to offer your home for such an important evening. I am pleased to see several new faces among my most trusted followers. Let us take this moment to raise our glasses to this new generation! May they aid us in bringing forth the purification of the wizarding world!” 

The proclamation was met with a chorus of “here, here” and the clinking of glasses. 

“Now I must ask that all but those unmarked please make their way across the hall to the tea-room. I will be speaking with you momentarily.” At the dismal, Regulus moves from the table, with a quick bow to the Dark Lord he makes his way to the mentioned room across the hall. 

Regulus is only joined by two troll looking boys he recognizes as Crabbe and Goyle, Alphas from his year at Hogwarts. A nod to the boys is all he can muster; they are dreadfully dull, and he wished to not engage them in conversation if it was not necessary. 

It is only his remembered admonishments from his Mother about proper pure-blood etiquette that keep him from fidgeting in his seat as the minutes tick by. Nearly forty-five minutes pass before the decrepit looking elf beckons for the two Alphas to follow him leaving Regulus alone in the room. Nearly an hour passes before the elf reappears beckoning Regulus to follow. 

Stepping inside the drawing room, Regulus is surprised to see the large ornate table moved to the side with the previous occupants lined up on either side of the room, creating a narrow pathway to the Dark Lord. Waiting for him at the front of the path is his Mother, with a small smile on her face she places her arm in the crook of his elbow and guides him through the throng of people, only stopping when she is standing before the Dark Lord, with a quick bow she returns to her place in the line of people.

The Dark Lord steps forward moving in a circle around him, gazing upon his body, causing a shiver to run down Regulus’ back.

“Regulus Arcturus Black, a strong pure-blood name. I believe the name Regulus translates to the ‘little king,’ no? A fitting title indeed for one such as yourself, for isn’t a little king not a prince? Your parents assure me of your desire to join my ranks. Is this so? Are you willing to bear my mark? Do my biding, without question for the betterment of our society?”

“Yes, sir. I wish to bring honor to the noble and most ancient house of Black. To keep our line pure, and to better our society so future generations can thrive in a pure environment.” Regulus replies, thanking Merlin that his voice does not waver. 

“Ah, a fine answer, one I would expect from a true pure-blood. Sadly, being an Omega such as yourself you will be of little use to me on the front lines of our cause. I have pondered ways in which to make use of your fine breeding and I have come to only one conclusion. In order to assure that our ideals are carried forth into the next generation and ensure the continuation of another pure-blood line I have chosen an Alpha for you. You will mate with him, bear his pups, raising them with the same ideals we are fighting for. Thus, ensuring a future generation of pure-bloods and the continuation of two lines.” 

Regulus could feel the blood draining from his face, leaving him slightly light-headed, his head spinning and his heart pounding at an exceeding rate. Anything but mating. Anything but being bred. Not for the first time Regulus is cursing his secondary gender. 

“Yes, my lord, as you wish.” 

“Orion you have raised a truly perfect Omega. So obedient, so willing to please. You my dear little king will a fine addition to our cause and a fine mate for him.” The Dark Lord motions for hooded figure to step forward. Regulus’ head begins to spin, body temperature rising causing a bead of sweat to travel down his back. This was all moving to fast, he doesn’t want to just be a breeder, someone’s mate. Regulus glances towards his parents, seeing the proud looks upon their face, a look he hasn’t seen since presenting, he couldn’t disappoint them; especially not after what Sirius did. A calming breath and he meets the coal black eyes of the man who was to be his mate. 

A tall, slender mand stood before him. His jet-black hair framing his face in lanky strands, a prominent aquiline nose settled over full lips and skin as pale as his own. Regulus sucked in a breath; he knew this man, a fellow Slytherin in the year above him, Severus Prince. 

“Regulus, I have chosen one of my most trusted new recruits, one whom I share a similar background to. He will be of the utmost importance to our cause as we move forward. Severus please, come and claim your Omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malfoy Manor description: 
> 
> Song: A Sadness Runs Through Him- The Hoosiers


	3. One Day Is Hell, The Next Day Is The dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: smut, lemon, good ol' fashioned boy on boy action

_"When you close your eyes, what do you see? _

_Do you hold the light or is darkness underneath? _

_In your hands, there's a touch that can heal _

_But in those same hands, is the power to kill"_

Up one flight of stairs, a left down a long corridor, a right down another long corridor, third door on the left, the click of a door being shut, shuffling of robes and Regulus can feel Severus standing before him. The other teen has yet to say anything, only increasing the anxiety Regulus is battling to keep at bay. With shaking hands, he reaches to undo the clasp of his robes, tears welling in his eyes.

“We need never be ashamed of our tears.” Severus whispers, so quietly that Regulus is unsure if he had really spoken or if it was imagined. A tentative hand cups his cheek, wiping away a lone tear that has broken lose. The moment of gentleness is all it takes, a great, shuddering sob is released and he is falling. Strong arms are wound around his waist, easing him to carpeted ground, holding him as his body is raked with sobs. For several agonizing moments Regulus is held in Severus’ arms, allowing the calming pheromones and quiet reassurances of safety to calm his racing mind, soothing him into a dreamless sleep.

Regulus awakens swathed in warmth, a gentle hand running through his hair, opening heavy lids he is thankful to note that Severus moved them to the chaise in front of the fireplace.

“Are you feeling better?” Severus questions, stalling his hand.

“Quite better, I apologize you had to see me that way.” Regulus murmurs, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

A quiet hmm and nod are all he receives from the other teen, before calming hands are again running through his hair. Regulus is unsure how long they stay that way, staring at the crackling fire in the fireplace, a quiet calm before the proverbial storm.

“Regulus, I want you to know that I won’t hurt you. You are safe with me, always. I know this is not the future you had planned, or the mate you wanted to spend it with but please know I will do my best as your Alpha. That is my vow to you.” Regulus’ Omega is all but preening at the Alpha’s quiet proclamation. Slowly moving to a sitting position, Regulus, can see the sincerity in Severus’ eyes.

Without thinking Regulus presses a chaste kiss to the Alpha’s lips, realization hitting him full force a moment later. He slowly begins to pull away an apology already forming on his lips before a pair of lips are crashed to his. Regulus releases a strangled moan, deepening the kiss, between the two, only breaking apart when their lungs begin screaming for air.

“I accept your vow.” Regulus whispers. “I know this has been thrust upon us and we hardly know one another but I accept you as my Alpha.” A small smile graces Severus’ face, before placing a gentle kiss to Regulus’ forehead.

A feeling of warmth settles in the pit of the Omega’s stomach, slowly creeping its way throughout the rest of his body. It was too hot. He couldn’t breathe as the sweltering heat grew; it was as if flames were licking at his skin. A dawning realization slamming into him as recalled the mystery potions from before, a heat accelerant. The feeling of slick trickling down his leg confirming his theory, before the heat became to much. A low growl was the only warning he had before being grabbed and tossed onto the waiting bed.

Regulus felt as the Alpha tore his clothes from his body, allowing the cool air to reach his overheated flesh, causing a mewl of approval to slip past his lips. Instinct took over as Regulus rolled onto his stomach, moving up onto his knees, laying his stomach flush against the soft duvet below, presenting the dripping hole to the Alpha above him.

Severus’ control snaps as he watches the Omega present, slick dripping from the quivering hole begging to be tasted. A rumbling growl answers the Omega’s distressed mewling, as the Alpha surges forwards lapping up the slick along Regulus’ inner thigh, moving his tongue over the Omega’s virgin hole. A tongue dips into the sweet heat, leaving Regulus lightheaded from pleasure. It is only Severus’ tight grip on his hips that stops him from fucking himself open on the alpha’s tongue. But it isn’t enough, he needs more, he needs to be filled, needs to be bred.

“Alpha…please…I…I…need…”

Without warning Severus pushes himself into Regulus, stopping for only a moment to relish in the feeling of the tight heat gripping him, Regulus writhing below him.

“Tell me what you need my Omega.”

“Alpha…please…knot…breed…please!”

Severus surged forward setting a harsh, unforgiving pace, hitting the Omega’s prostrate on every thrust. Regulus could only scream in pleasure, as he began to see stars. He knew his Alpha was close, he could feel as the knot began to swell, catching on the rim before fully expanding. Regulus saw white as he came, feeling as his Alpha found release, spilling his seed deep inside where it would hopefully take root. A burning pain was felt as Severus’ teeth sunk into his neck, binding them together for life.

Carefully Severus unclenches his jaw lapping at the blood streaming from the bite until it slows to just a trickle of blood. Unable to hold himself up anymore, the Alpha carefully moves them onto to their sides, careful of the knot still tying them together, pulling the sated Omega to his chest. Regulus can only mewl happily as the other male’s arms are wound around his waist; a hand splayed across his stomach in a protective gesture.

Somewhere deep in the back of his subconscious, under the haze of pheromones and instincts Regulus was screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Man or a Monster- Sam Tinnesz ft. Zayde Wolf
> 
> The first thing Severus says to Regulus is actually a quote from Charle's Dickens.


	4. I Find It Hard To Tell You, I Find It Hard To Take

_And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very very_

_Mad world, mad world_

_Regulus woke up slowly, struggling to open heavy lidded eyes, confused as to what woke him. He could hear the sharp cries of an infant coming from the other room, and felt as his body jolted from the bed, out of his control. He was trapped inside his mind as his body moved across the room, taking a moment to pull on a silk robe before exiting the bedroom. Quietly he makes his way down an unfamiliar hallway, coming to stand in front of a door that is slightly ajar. Inside he can hear the cries of the infant calming to small **whimpers,** as a voice whispers quiet reassurances._

_Pushing the door open further, Regulus is met with the image of Severus holding a small bundle in his arms, rocking it back and forth as he moved about the room. He moved further into the room placing a hand on the other boy, he is met with a sleepy smile and a kiss to the forward before the tiny bundle is placed into his arms._

_Releasing a quiet hum, he looks down to the bundle in his arms, black eyes still filled with tears are staring back him. His son, his and Severus’ son, he mentally corrects, begins to reach out for him, a happy coo leaving his mouth at recognizing his Mother. Regulus can feel as his hijacked body begins to smile, singing to the baby in his arms._

_“One for sorrow, two for joy, three for a girl, four for a boy, five for silver, six for gold, seven for a secret, never to be told…”_

_Regulus watches with horror as the tiny baby in his arms begins to twist and turn as its body is ripped apart, black feathers sprouting from every open wound in his tiny body. Regulus begins to scream, urging his body to do something, anything to help his baby, but his body does not react and continues to sing._

_“Eight for a wish, nine for a kiss, ten for a bird, you must not miss.”_

Regulus awakens with a sudden jerk and he is wrenched with an agonizing pain in his lower back and thighs, almost as if his muscles were a rubber band that had finally snapped after being pulled to taut. Releasing a strangled moan, he fell back onto the silk sheets of the bed, realization finally crashing over him in waves. The bonding, the heat accelerant, the mating it was all real and not just some weird fever dream. Tears begun to well up in his eyes as he lifted his hand to his neck fingering the itchy bandage covering what he was sure was his mates mark.

“I did my best to clean it while you were asleep, I didn’t want it to get infected.” Regulus jumped at the sudden voice, looking over to where his mate stood in the doorway. Severus was paler he noted, eyes blood shot and rimmed with red, almost as if he had been crying. He appeared to have just gotten out of the shower as his hair was dripping onto the snug, dark grey sweater he was wearing over his lean frame.

Regulus can only nod, his throat felt raw and he was fearful to speak and risk further injuring his abused vocal cords. Severus seemed to understand, as he moved further into the room, until he was standing next to a small table next to the bed. Regulus heard the clinking of glasses as Severus poured water into one. Perching himself on the side of the bed, Severus carefully helped Regulus into a sitting position before handing him the glass of water and a vial of potion. Regulus unstopped the vial, recognizing the smell of a pain potion and quickly downed its contents, along with the glass of water.

“Thank you,” Regulus croaks through his abused throat. Severus nods, getting up from the bed to get him another glass of water.

“I have run you a warm bath, it should help with some of the soreness that lingers.” Regulus can feel is his cheeks warm memories of him writhing on Severus’ cock, begging him to go harder, faster, flood his conscious thought. Doing his best to push those thoughts aside, he slowly gets up from the bed on unsteady feet, thankful that he is at least wearing a pair of boxers. Severus is at his side a moment later helping him to the adjoined washroom, only leaving when Regulus assures him that he is steady enough to bathe himself.

Glancing around the spacious washroom, his eyes land on his image in the floor length mirror. He moves closer, examining the small scratches and bite marks that are scattered across his body. With shaky hands he begins to unstick the white bandage covering the left side of his neck and shoulder, removing the soiled cloth. Severus bit deep he notes, black and purple blends into the red of the teeth marks along the juncture of his neck. His Omega preens at how beautiful the mark is, how good an Alpha he is for marking him so well. Regulus is disgusted with himself, quickly turning away from his image he moves to the large tub, pleased to see steam rising from the water inside. Sinking into the tub he can’t help but wince as the warm water comes in to contact with the several small wounds littered across his body. Despite the initial sting, he is pleased to note that Severus was kind enough to include healing potions to the water, watching as several of the smaller cuts begin to close.

Regulus spends several long minutes allowing the warmth of the water to ease his tense muscles, before he begins the arduous task of washing himself. Regulus pours a bit of the vanilla and lavender scented soap onto one of the soft cloths laid out for his use and began to scrub his body, being careful over his sensitive flesh.

It wasn’t until he reached his stomach that he pauses, remembering his dream from earlier. A shudder runs through him at the remembered image of his baby being torn apart. He hadn’t noticed he was crying until he heard the soft plop of a tear hitting the water. Could he really be pregnant? Was his child in danger? This isn’t how things were supposed to go. He wasn’t supposed to be pregnant at sixteen, mated to a man he has barely spoken to!

All he wanted was to please his parents, proving that he was better than his older Alpha brother. He could still remember the looks on his parents faces when the signs of his first omegan heat began. Sirius had left the night before, running away to the Potters, leaving him to take up the mantle of Black heir. Not even twelve hours passed before he was failing his parents, unable to fulfill the duties that came with being the Black heir, his parents were forced to concede those rights to a distant cousin with an Alpha born son.

Too lost in his own thoughts, he never noticed the bathroom door opening and closing, nor did he notice the quiet footsteps that padded across the bathroom floor. It wasn’t until Severus placed a hand on his cheek that he noticed the other teen and for the second time he broke down, body wracked with sobs.

Without hesitation Severus, still fully clothed, stepped into the tub, pulling Regulus to his chest and cradled him while he sobbed, issuing quiet assurances until Regulus’ breathing evened out, calming slightly.

“I am so sorry, so, so sorry. I wish this could have been different. I wish you didn’t have to hurt so much.” Severus whispers.

Regulus can only wrap his arms around the other teen, noticing for the first time that he wasn’t the only one in pain. The two teens stay wrapped up in each other until the water of the bath runs cold.

“Let me help you out of the tub.” Severus states, standing and holding his hand out to aid Regulus in stepping over the rim. It is only then that Regulus notices that Severus is still fully clothed. A small chuckle leaves his mouth before he could stop it, before long Severus is joining him laughing so hard tears begin to stream down his face.

Twenty minutes later both teens are dressed in dry clothes sitting on the large chaise in front of the fireplace. Despite it being summer, the manor was bone rattling cold.

“Thank you, Severus, for taking care of me, again.” Regulus whispers. Severus only nods, a small smile gracing his face, softening the sharp edges of his face. Regulus’ heart clenches at the sight.

A quiet pop interrupts the peaceful moment, revealing a house elf carrying a tray laden down with food and drinks. Another feint pop and the house elf is gone without saying a word. Getting up from the chaise Regulus reaches for the scroll that was placed on top of the tray.

Severus and Regulus,  
I hope you are both fairing well after your bonding.  
Included with your meal is a potion that will reveal if your mating was fruitful.  
Call for Mimsy when you have the results, she will bring your answer to our Lord.  
Walburga Black

Regulus notes the vial of potion and with shaking hands plucks it from the tray, handing the note to Severus to read. Regulus sits down heavily on the chaise, wincing slightly before unstopping the vial, pricking his finger on the attached lancet, letting three drops of his blood drip into the clear potion.

Severus reaches for Regulus’ hand, as they waited for the results. They watched as the blood droplets in the vial begin to swirl, turning the potion red, until it began to change, turning from red to a shimmering blue. The test was positive, he was pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nursery Rhyme:  
Flights of Fancy: Birds in Myth, Legend and Superstition by Peter Tate
> 
> Song: Mad World - Gary Jules


	5. I'm Drowning In The Waters Of My Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a WARNING to anyone who is triggered by depression, suicide or the mention of suicide. Please do not continue to read this chapter if any of these things are an issue for you.

_Who knows how long_   
_I've been awake now?_   
_The shadows on my wall don't sleep_   
_They keep calling me_   
_Beckoning..._   
_Who knows what's right?_

Regulus wasn’t sure how long he and Severus sat there staring at the shimmering blue potion. Watching as blue hues seemed to dance along the vial, creating swirls of color illuminated by the candlelight in the room. 

Regulus could feel as panic began to creep in, could feel as the breath left his lungs and the blood rushed behind his ears causing a static sound to become louder and louder until he could hear nothing more. Standing on shaky legs, he made his way to the bed, burrowing himself under the thick duvet. Maybe if he closed his eyes this would all have been just a bad dream?

For days Regulus stayed wrapped in the thick duvet, refusing to move, refusing to speak. He was trapped in his own head, as visions of his future played out before him. Visions of himself becoming a master potions maker with his own apothecary were rapidly replaced with the image of himself heavily pregnant, holding an infant while others played at his feet. He could no longer imagine the smiling faces of patrons to his shop, the happy jingle of the bell above the door announcing another customer. Instead he saw an angry figure shrouded in shadows watching as he tried and failed to take care of the various little bodies surrounding him. Not for the first time, Regulus cursed his brother Sirius for leaving, cursed his parents for forcing this onto him, cursed Severus for mating him, cursed the Dark Lord for his demented beliefs, and cursed the parasite growing inside of him. 

Days turned into weeks and still Regulus refused to move from the warm nest he had made on the bed. Severus was a constant presence, ensuring that Regulus was taking care of himself and the embryo slowly growing inside of him, a presence that Regulus was rather annoyed with. 

After nearly three weeks of wallowing, both boys were reaching the end of their rope. It was only a matter of time before one snapped dragging the other down with them. 

“Regulus I have your breakfast and your potions.” Severus called in his usual monotone voice. Regulus nearly hissed at the other boy for waking him. Petulantly he rolled over, so he was no longer visible to the other teen, closing his eyes and doing his best to fall back to sleep. 

“Regulus you need to eat, for you and for the baby you carry.” Severus was gritting his teeth; he was growing exhausted with this morning routine. The other boy merely let out a grunt sinking further into the mess of blankets.

It was as if the band that had been wound so tightly had finally snapped, Severus slammed the tray to the ground sending pieces of food and broken glass everywhere. A growl ripped through his throat before he began to pull down the nest of blankets Regulus was encased in. Panicked Regulus lashed at hitting the other boy for destroying his safe place. With quick reflexes Severus had the other boy’s wrist in his hands before he could strike again. Another low growl ripped through his throat, before he pulled Regulus from the nest, tossing him over his shoulder, and started moving towards the washroom. Once inside, Regulus was unceremoniously dropped into the large tub, where Severus reached over and with a tap of his wand the tub began to fill with water. For a split-second Regulus believed that the angry Alpha meant to drown him, finally fed up with the Omega, panic began to build, and tears filled his eyes. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” the Alpha stated, recognizing the acrid smelling pheromones of panicked Omega. 

“You have been holed up in that bed for nearly three weeks, you stink. You are going to cleanse yourself thoroughly, get dressed and you will join me for breakfast. This isn’t a choice, that is an order. I understand this is a lot to take in, but it isn’t just you that you’re hurting. That baby inside of you is an innocent who doesn’t deserve to be mistreated. That innocent is not only a piece of you but a piece of me, I will not let you harm our child by being a petulant child who didn’t get his way. In case it has escaped your notice, but life isn’t fair. You must do with what you are given and strive to do better.” Severus said through gritted teeth, a hardness to his eyes that Regulus had never seen before. With a final tap of his wand the taps turned off, and with a final look towards the Omega, Severus swept from the room. 

Stunned Regulus sunk into the water of the tub, thoughts swirling in his head. How could he be so stupid. With a great shuddering breath, he began to sob, he felt like a failure. Not only had he failed his parents, his master, his Alpha but he had failed this tiny being inside of him. A tiny life that he created, that he was supposed to protect. Slipping further into the water, Regulus contemplated allowing his body to sink further until his head was covered by the clear substance. Who would miss such a failure? It would be so easy to slip beneath the warm water, allowing the hands of death to envelope him, rocking him to a peaceful sleep. 

With one last breath, Regulus slipped beneath the water, opening his eyes so he could peer through the veil that the water created. He could feel as his lungs began to burn with their need for oxygen, begging for it. He closed his eyes, apologizing to whoever was listening for being such a failure. In that moment he knew death was close, as visions began to pay across his mind. Visions of his life, his childhood and relationship with the people he has come across. The visions sped by until it landed on an image of himself sitting on a porch swing of a small cottage, he looked so at peace as the summer breeze blew through his hair, rubbing his distended belly with a serene look on his face. The vision changed again, he was standing inside the cottage as a young boy sat perched on Severus’ knee, reading him a story. The young boy’s eyes were drooping a clear sign that he would soon he asleep. Again, the vision changed he was resting in a bed leaning against Severus as the other man rubbed his belly fondly. A smile graced both their features, happiness brightening their eyes. Eyes that brightened further when a small body joined theirs on the bed, with a stuffed snake clutched in his arms. He watched as the small boy dove into his parents open arms, being soothed. 

With a large gasp Regulus surfaced from the water coughing and gasping as he tried to take in deep breaths. Shakily the teen stood lifting his legs over the rim of the tub. His hands moving to rest on the flat pane of his stomach. With tears in his eyes Regulus silently vowed that he would give this child, their child, that future. This child was his opportunity to be happy and he would do anything to protect that. 

Severus was surprised when he heard the bathroom door open and a fully clothed Regulus stepped through. There was something in his eyes that caught the Alpha’s attention, a look of determination that he had never seen before. In that moment Severus felt the faint stirrings of their bond finally being accepted, causing the corners of his mouth to twitch upwards in what could only be smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Nothing Left To Say by Imagine Dragons


	6. Smile Even Though You're Sad

_I'm cutting my mind off_  
_Feels like my heart is going to burst_  
_Alone at a table for two_  
_And I just want to be served_  
_And when you think of me_  
_Am I the best you've ever had_  
_Share one more drink with me_  
_Smile even though you're sad_

Regulus felt the heat of the scorching August sun as it filtered in through the manor windows, coiling around him like a serpent, encasing him in a nearly unbearable warmth. Beads of sweat begin to form across his brow, distracting him from the ramblings of the Omegan etiquette tutor. 

“And I will remind you that etiquette is every bit as important once in the air as it is on the ground.” 

Regulus internally groaned, doing his best to feign interest in the middle-aged witch’s instruction on proper etiquette for sitting upon a floating bench. Regulus felt as the beads of sweat began to travel down his face and back, doing nothing to relieve the heat that was coursing through his body. Ideas of breaking the no underage magic decree flittered across the omegas mind, oh what he wouldn’t give for a cooling charm. 

A curt knock on the open-door pulled the omega from his inner lament against the restriction of underage magic. Regulus could sense his Alpha’s presence in the room even before he spoke. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt Madam but the healer has just arrived for Regulus, I’m here to escort him to his appointment.” 

Regulus had never been so grateful to see his Alpha and excused himself quickly from the room. 

“I thought the healer was coming later this afternoon?” Regulus questioned his mate once they were out of ear shot of the dreadfully dull woman. 

“She is,” Severus replied, a smirk already gracing his features. 

It was only then that Regulus noticed the basket that his Alpha was holding. 

“I figured that since we will be leaving soon for Hogwarts that an afternoon together was in order. Unless you would rather, I escort you back to your tutor? It seemed like quite an interesting topic she was covering.” 

Regulus couldn’t help but to laugh.

“Aren’t Alpha’s supposed to protect their Omega’s from any threat against their life? One more minute with that dreadful woman and I am truly sure I would have died of boredom!” 

Severus merely raised his eyebrow, a hint of amusement flashing across his onyx eyes as he guided his mate through the manor to the area in the gardens he had set up for their lunch. Regulus couldn’t help but moan with happiness as he was seated on the magically cooled blanket, stretching happily. 

Severus joined him opening the small basket that Kreacher had packed for their afternoon meal. The Alpha had ensured that the house elf had made foods that weren’t on his mate’s current aversions list. It seemed that baby was not fond of eggs or anything pickled, sending Regulus rushing for the nearest washroom whenever present. The omega was surprised the first time he felt a cool cloth being pressed to his forehead as he retched, the alpha kneeling before him, hand rubbing soothing circles into his back. 

It was that moment that their relationship began to slowly change. No longer were they walking on eggshells around the other. The first couple of days were filled with short superficial conversations, that turned into deeper thoughts, until one day things weren’t so awkward. 

“I can’t believe it’s almost time to go back. Hard to believe it’s already your last year.” Regulus commented between bites of fresh fruit. “Have you thought anymore about apprenticing with Slughorn? It would look nice on your application for your mastery.” 

“As much as I loathe the man, yes, I was planning on sending an owl this afternoon after your healers’ appointment. The sooner I can achieve my mastery the happier the Dark Lord will be.” 

Regulus hummed his acknowledgment as he slipped another grape into his mouth. “It will be weird not having potions on my times table for this year,” he remarks a tinge of sadness to his voice, “since I won’t be taking my NEWTs it isn’t really a necessary course.” 

Severus, hearing the slight hitch in his Omega’s voice, reaches the short distance between them grasping his hand running his thumb in slow circular motions. “One day I promise things will be different.” 

“I hope so Sev,” the Omega all but whispers, interlocking his fingers with the others. “I truly hope so.” 

A feint pop was heard as Kreacher appeared before them. “Master Prince, Regulus’ healer is waiting.” 

“Thank you Kreacher. Please have them set up in our chambers we will be up shortly,” Severus instructs. With a nod Kreacher is gone.

“Well I guess that means our impromptu lunch is officially over.” Regulus comments groaning as he stands, using Severus’ offered hand as leverage. “Thank you for rescuing me, it means a lot.” And without thinking Regulus places a soft kiss to Severus’ cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Panic! At The Disco: Death Of A Bachelor


	7. And Back When We Were Kids, We Swore We Knew The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains explicit language.

Chapter 7: And Back When We Were Kids, We Swore We Knew The Future

_We were tight knit boys, brothers in more than name_  
_You would kill for me, and knew that I’d do the same_  
_And it cut me sharp, hearing you’d gone away_

The morning of September 1st came far to quickly in Regulus’ opinion. With a low groan he scrubbed his hands across his face, waiting for the ever-present nausea to stop before he eased himself out of bed. At nearly three months it was hard to deny the changes his body was under-going. His once flat stomach had a slight protrusion that was luckily still easily hidden by a looser fitting shirt and sweater. It wouldn’t be long before others would notice, a thought that made Regulus cringe. 

Platform 9 ¾ was as busy as ever, with the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts students and their families rushing to make the 11 o’clock train. Not for the first time Regulus was grateful for his family’s tradition of arriving early for the Hogwarts Express. He was able to watch as families said tearful goodbyes to each other making promises to write often. Would he and Severus be that way with their future child? Would he ever be free to display that much emotion? 

“Regulus you okay?” A worried voice filtered in through the Omega’s inner turmoil, turning slightly in his seat he was met with the grey eyes of the last person he wanted to see. 

Sirius Black, stood in the entrance to the cabin Regulus had chosen in the back of the train, a place that was notoriously Slytherin territory. 

“What do you want Sirius? You know none of your holier than thou Gryffindors are hiding out back here in Snake territory.” Regulus questioned, eyebrow arching in a way that would leave his Alpha proud. 

Regulus saw how Sirius’ jaw tightened and his hands clenched into fists, doing little to control his easily roused temper. 

“Dammit Reg, I just came to check up on you not to fight. I know what was required of you this Summer. I wanted, no needed to know that you were okay.” Something broke in the Omega, leaving him incapable of controlling his emotions. Severus would later blame his hormones, a statement that Regulus fully denies. 

“Oh! You needed to know that I’m okay. Now you care when you think your precious baby brother has gone and fulfilled the families wishes! You’ve got to be shitting me Sirius, where were you last Summer huh!? Hiding out at Saint Bloody Potters leaving me to pick up the pieces! Sirius you didn’t come back here to check on me you came back here to try and clear your concise and you bloody coward. What makes you think…”

Regulus felt as his brother’s fist collided with his nose shattering the small bones. Searing pain crashed over the small teen, distracting him as Sirius began to rip open his left sleeve, baring the pale, unblemished skin below. Sirius stood there holding his brothers’ arm, to shocked to move, only startled once Regulus ripped his arm away from the older Alpha.

“Oh God Reg I’m so…” 

“Black. Get. Out. Now. Or I will remove you myself.” Regulus, unable to see his mate through the tears in his eyes, could only imagine the murderous look on Severus’ face. 

“Oh, piss off Snivellus this doesn’t involve you! Shouldn’t you be with all the other filthy animals kept in one of the storage cabins! This is family business, so back the bloody hell up!”

“Family business? Weren’t you disowned after your little stunt? Poor Black, given everything he could ever dream of, doted on for his secondary gender. Heir to one of the most notable pureblood families. Listen very closely black, I’ll explain this in a way that even your underdeveloped Gryffindor brain will understand. Get. Away. From. My. Mate. Now.” 

“YOU MATED WITH FUCKING SNIVELLUS REG! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING! HE’S A DEATHEATER, A FUCKING DEATHEATER!?” Sirius yelled, pointing his wand directly at Severus. “DID HE FUCKING USE AN UNFORGIVABLE ON YOU, IS HE IMPERIUSING YOU!? DON’T WORRY REG I’LL FIX THIS, HE WONT GET AWAY FROM THIS!” 

The lights in the inner cabin began to flicker as Regulus’ fought to contain his magic, pheromones releasing into the cramped space. “Sirius, get the fuck out of here.” The omega calmly instructs.

Sirius’ recognized the scent as it permeated the cabin, a distressed, pregnant Omega. His baby brother was pregnant. Things progressed quickly from there, as Sirius lunged for Severus, knocking him through the entrance to the small hallway of the train, aiming a punch directly for the slightly taller Alpha’s jaw. 

“Petrificus Totalus.” The spell stopped Sirius dead in his tracks leaving his fist mere centimeters before it connected with its intended target. 

A moment later Severus was wrapping his arms around the distressed Omega, hand placed on the small bump, offering the scent gland in his neck to help calm Regulus down. He would deal with Black later, already formulating the best way to get this frozen man to the cabin designated for the animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Always Gold- Radical Face


	8. Where The Blackness Burns Beneath

Chapter 8: Where The Blackness Burns Beneath

_I'm slipping into the deep end_   
_I'm in over my head_   
_I can't catch my breath_   
_I'm slipping into the deep end_   
_Feel the current within_   
_I can't help but give in_

Hours later found the mated pair taking their seats among the other Slytherins, showing no signs of the previous assault on the train. A quick detour to the hospital wing righted Regulus’ broken nose and fractured orbital socket. Severus held his mates hand doing his best to mask the building rage at seeing his mate in such a state. Sirius Black would pay for what he had done, that Severus was certain.

Quiet murmurs surrounded the mates as they settled into their seats among the other members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.

“Did you hear about that traitor Black? Apparently, they found him frozen in the cargo hold hidden among the other filthy animals!”

“Serves the traitor right! Too bad they found him before the train took off.”

“Honestly, the filthy blood trai…”

“Welcome to another exciting year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry! Now I have just a few things to say and then we will get on with the feast!” Headmaster Dumbledore’s booming voice effectively silenced the hall, Regulus had never been more grateful.

At the conclusion of the Headmasters speech food appeared lining the long tables creating a delicious wafting aroma, leaving Regulus’ stomach gurgling. He hadn’t realized just how hungry he was. As he was reaching towards the platter of roast turkey a quiet pop was heard pulling his attention to the envelope that appeared on his plate. Severus was the first to react checking the envelope for any curses or hexes before slipping one elegant finger under the fold breaking the seal. The Alpha read the missive quickly before handing it to Regulus.

_At the conclusion of the feast please make your way to my office._

_We have much to discuss. _

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

Calmly Regulus set the missive aside, pushing his plate forward, no longer hungry. Ever the observant mate, Severus began to pile small amounts of food on the plate Regulus discarded before he pushed the now full plate in front of his mate.

“You need to eat something, even if it’s a small amount. If not for you then for them.” Severus whispered into his Omega’s ear, slipping a hand below the table so he can graze his mates slightly protruding stomach. Regulus nearly growled in frustration before picking up a grape and plopping it into his mouth, grumbling about mates who play dirty.

The feast ended all too quickly leaving the teens to make the trek to the Headmasters office. Neither teen was surprised to see the statue already open revealing the stairs that lead to the entrance of the office. With a steadying breath Regulus followed his mate upwards.

“Come in boys.” Was heard before either teen had the opportunity to knock.

The Headmasters office was an anomaly of contradictions. Filled to the brim with trinkets and clutter giving an appearance of organized chaos.

“Please take a seat, we have much to discuss and I am sure you both are weary from your travels. Lemon drop?”

“What is it you wished to see us about Headmaster?” Severus questions while taking his seat.

“Ah, right to the point as always my dear boy. It has come to my attention that you have bonded over the summer. This bonding resulting in a future witch or wizard. Am I correct in that statement?” Regulus’ palms began to sweat, nerves at an all time high. He was finding it hard to meet the Headmasters twinkling gaze.

“Yes, sir that is correct. Regulus and I will be welcoming our child next year, as I’m sure you already know.” Severus answers, voice never wavering.

“Well I guess congratulations are in order then! I have prepared a private chamber for you during your time here at Hogwarts. As a bonded pair I’m sure neither of you wished to spend the time apart in separate dorms.” Albus jovially explains, slipping a piece of parchment across his desk towards the pair. “Hopefully this room is to your liking, you may be excused for the evening to rest. I will be speaking with you two again once you have settled in.”

“Thank you, Headmaster.” The teens chorused as the made their way out of the office to their new chambers. And if Regulus clung a little tighter to Severus’ offered hand, as they made their way through the long corridors, it was never mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Deep End by Ruelle


	9. I'll Find Out What Broke Me Soon Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of past child abuse

_I sat and dreamed at the foot of your bed _

_You split my skull and reached inside my head _

_And pulled out the pictures I'd been wishing I'd forget _

_And you stitched me up then _

_And wiped the blood from off my chin _

_Now I sit on the rooftop's edge _

_The muddy street beneath my swollen head _

_Trying to forget you _

_To believe we've never met_

Taking the door just to the right of the entrance hall, revealed a set of stone steps leading deep into the Hogwarts dungeons. Neither teen hesitated before traveling the familiar pathway, both breathing a little easier when the cool dampness of the dungeons reached their tired bodies. They were finally home. Down another long corridor, just past the patch of the stone that leads to the Slytherin common room, sits a portrait of a woman in all black with glowing eyes lighting the dimly lit hallway.

Upon closer inspection the teens can see the serpent draped across her shoulders seemingly entranced as the woman plays a silent melody that only the serpent can hear. Reaching forward Severus traces the serpent from left to right, following the coiling body as it slithers from it’s perch upon the mysterious woman’s shoulders until it rests in the bottom corner of the portrait.

A small click is heard, and the portrait door creaks open revealing another small corridor. The portrait slowly closes behind them as both teens enter the small corridor bathing them in darkness. A light can be seen emitting from the bottom of a doorway just ahead, guiding the teens through the dark passage. With steady hands Severus reaches forward, pushing the latch and opening the door revealing a small sitting room swathed in green and black velvet.

A love seat and two chairs are placed before a large, ornate fireplace where a roaring fire is already crackling. Lining the wall to the right of the fireplace are bookcases filled with books on various subjects, including a large section on obscure potions. Across from the fireplace is a single black door leading to the bedroom. A large four poster bed takes up most of the room made up of ebony wood and lined with dark green linens. Two small wardrobes are directly to the left of the bed. Another black door sits just to the right of the bed leading the bathroom. In the middle of the floor to ceiling stone lies a pool of steaming water, leaving Regulus with a yearning desire to sink into the water, to cleanse himself of the wretched day.

“I’ll leave you to get cleaned up.” Severus quietly murmurs closing the door leaving Regulus alone in the large bathroom.

With a heavy sigh, Regulus begins the process of undressing before stepping into the large pool another sigh leaving his mouth as the warm water envelopes the omega’s body. It is only then that he allows the tears to fall, as silent sobs wrack his body as memories of his childhood flitted across his tightly closed eyes.

_A teary eyed 5-year-old Regulus watches as a 6-year old Sirius attempts to stop the bleeding on his younger brothers scrapped knee, murmuring promises that he would be okay. _

_An 8-year-old Sirius stands before a 7-year-old Regulus a wide grin on his face as he presents the stolen biscuits to his younger brother. _

_An 11-year-old Sirius hugging a 10-year-old Regulus ensuring him that he will write every day. Regulus waiting eagerly for letters that never came. _

_An 11-year-old Regulus excitedly pulling the sorting hat from his head, meeting the disappointed eyes of the 12-year-old Sirius. _

_A 15-year-old Regulus begging a 16-year old Sirius to just stay, to not leave him alone with their parents. Regulus crumbling to the ground as wave after wave of heat crash through his slender frame. Walburga’s stony face as Orion raises a fist set to strike, Regulus’ mouth opening calling out. _

Regulus’ pleading cries for Sirius echo through his memory as the remembered pain leaves him shuddering. Regulus shouldn’t be so disappointed in his brother, after all he left him a long time ago. Wiping the tears from his eyes, the omega shakily pulls himself from the warm pool wrapping himself in the folds of the lush, green velvet robe hanging on the wall.

With a grunt Regulus pulls the too-tight pajama bottoms over his slightly protruding stomach. The waistband digging into his skin, causing a hiss of disappointment from the Omega. He has extended this pair twice already; his beloved pajama bottoms wouldn’t be able to handle another extension charm without unraveling and falling apart. An annoyed sigh escapes his lips as, he searches through the wardrobes in hopes of finding something that would fit around this growing nuisance.

“The bathroom is open if you wish you clean up before bed.” Severus’ head glances in the direction of the Omega as he extracts himself from the plush couch, setting his potions text aside. Striding towards the door Regulus is holding open.

“Are those my pants?” An amused Severus asks, eyebrow arching.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” A pink cheeked Regulus murmurs before retreating into the bedroom, diving below the plush fabrics of the bed. Severus’ quiet chuckle is the last thing he hears as he drifts into an exhausted sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Glory by Radical Face  
Painting: The Snake Charmer by Henri Rousseau


	10. I Can't Stand It For Another Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning pure smut below.

_So many times I used to give a sign_  
_Got this feeling, gonna lose my mind_  
_When all it is is just a love affair_  
_You took me over, baby, take me there_

Regulus couldn’t help but to groan, loudly, as he was pulled unwillingly from the land of dreams. Blindly the Omega reaches for his wand, canceling the obnoxious alarm spell he had placed the night before.

“Is it morning already?” A groggy Severus asks.

“Unfortunately.” Regulus drawls.

“10 more minutes?” Severus questions holding his arms open, ready to receive the pregnant omega. Not needing to be told twice, the sleepy teen burrows further into the covers allowing the Alpha to wrap around him, hand resting protectively over their growing child.

“How is our daughter doing this morning?” Severus questions minutes later, as he rubs small circles into the Omega’s belly.

“Our SON is surprisingly calm this morning, only making me slightly nauseous. In fact, HE may even let me get in a few bites of breakfast!” Regulus happily responds.

It was moments like this that the Omega treasured the most. Things were progressing slowly between himself and his Alpha, but the latter never rushed him, allowing him to go at his own pace. Quick pecks here and there, snuggles in the mornings, and the reassuring hand placed on the lower portion of his back lending him strength as he navigated the halls of Hogwarts.

Days seemed to have blended into weeks as the pair charged headfirst into their studies. Regulus was content, even though his pregnancy could no longer be hidden below bulky robes and sweaters. He heard as others murmured about him, doing his best to ignore the nasty remarks aimed his way, the harshest comments coming from his brother and the other Gryffindor tag-alongs. Severus had taken to walking him to and from each of his classes, becoming a beacon of strength for his Omega.

Regulus was pulled from his inner musings as Severus shifted behind him pulling him close so he could press a soft kiss to his lips. Fingers still dancing across his swollen abdomen. Something ignited in Regulus, encouraging him to deepen the kiss, moaning as Severus responded.

Regulus’ toes were curling as his Alpha took charge, deepening the kiss as his fingers began to tease the underside of the Omega’s taut abdomen. Severus took advantage of the resulting moan from the quaking Omega below him, slipping his tongue into the waiting mouth, deepening the kiss.

Severus gently nudged his mate backwards, so the Omega was laying on his back, only breaking the kiss once he was settled above the Omega, avoiding putting to much pressure on their growing child. The Alpha began to kiss along the contours of the Omega’s neck, lightly sucking on the skin leaving feint marks as he traveled further down.

Regulus’ body was aching with desire as he arched upwards pressing his stomach and responding erection into the older male’s stomach. The contact with his aching member elicited a loud moan from the panting, desperate Omega.

“Regulus, are you sure you want to do this?” The Alpha panted gazing into the lust blown pupils of his smaller mate.

“Yes, please Severus.” The Omega whined.

“Regulus if at any point you need me to stop you need to say so, do you understand me?” The Alpha questioned.

Regulus didn’t even pause before he surged forward pulling the Alpha into a searing kiss, rubbing his erection against Severus’. 

“Alpha please.”

Something in Severus snapped at his Omega’s plea. Regulus was writhing under his Alpha’s ministrations as he lightly sucked and kissed his way down, only pausing for a moment to place a soft kiss right below Regulus’ belly button, before surging forward releasing the Omega’s erection from its clothed prison.

Regulus was a moaning mess as the Severus began to lightly lick up his hard shaft, causing tingles of pleasure to course through the Omega. He could hardly contain the loud moan, as Severus took all of him into his mouth, bobbing up and down in a steady motion while trailing his tongue along the sensitive flesh.

It was all too much, he could feel the orgasm building as it barreled its way though his over sensitive body. Severus could sense how close he was, taking him deeper into his mouth, laving at the sensitive head before taking him deep into his throat. It was too much for Regulus, his orgasm ripping through him like the Knight Bus, as Severus continued to deep throat the Omega swallowing as he went while fisting his own cock to completion.

It took several minutes before Regulus’ breathing evened out, running his fingers through Severus’ hair in a calming manner.

“Thank you.” The Omegas murmurs before placing a delicate kiss to the Alpha’s sweaty brow. Regulus had never felt so content, but he knew that that feeling couldn’t last but all he could do was to wait for the other proverbial shoe to drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Next To You - The Offspring (Cover)


	11. There's A Bad Moon On The Rise

_Don't go 'round tonight_  
_It's bound to take your life_  
_There's a bad moon on the rise_

“Did you see them Remmy!? Strutting about the corridors without a care in the world! How could Regulus be so stupid!? Or I bet it was that filthy Snivellus, he must have him under some spell or potion! I have to save him Remmy!” Sirius growled, pacing in front of the large fireplace in the Gryffindor common room.

Remus Lupin groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose to quell his growing headache. This was not the first Sirius tangent he has been subjected to since arriving back to Hogwarts the previous month.

“They seem pretty happy Siri, are you sure?” Lily questions from her position snuggled up with James on the overly large settee.

“As if Lily! I’m with Sirius on this one, that filthy, dungeon bat has to have Regulus under some spell!” James all but hollers.

“What should we do about it Siri?” Peter quietly asks, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“Oh! I have the perfect plan to get back at that nasty, no good…” Sirius begins before being interrupted by Remus’ abrupt exit from the common room.

Deep breath, in and out, Remus repeats as he takes a few deep breathes. Headache only intensifying. With a groan Remus throws himself onto the crimson duvet of his four-poster bed. He would have to see Madam Pomfrey soon, if the headache gets worse.

“Headache potion Remus?” Lily questions, placing the vial in his outstretched hand.

“Lily you are a literal angel, too good for this world!” Remus breathes out before downing the contents of the vial, hissing a little at the bitter taste.

“I know the moon tends to leave you feeling a little wonky, plus with those idiots it was only inevitable that your head would be aching.” Lily laughs a feint blush dusting her cheeks.

“What do those three have planned?” Remus questions.

“Oh, the usual, Levicorpus perhaps another attempt to botch one of Severus’ potions, I assume. I left before they began plotting their revenge.” Lily huffs annoyance clear on her face with her boyfriend’s antics.

“Well we will definitely have our work cut out for us then Lily.” Remus whispers laying his arm back over his aching eyes. He would deal with is idiotic best friends antics after the full moon.

“Urg the Unclean was present during the battl…” Binns drones, lulling Regulus into a lethargic state.

“Urg the Unclean? Wasn’t he on a chocolate frog card? Oh, what I wouldn’t give for a bit of chocolate right now.” Regulus mumbles quietly to himself, hand resting on the slight swell of his abdomen.

Another agonizing hour later found Regulus hurriedly collecting his things, his craving for chocolate becoming urgent.

“Hey Regulus, do you have a minute to talk?” Regulus was so lost in thought he never noticed the older teen with messy black hair and hazel eyes had slipped into the now empty classroom.

“Look Potter, I don’t have time for whatever dimwitted plan you and my brother have concocted to convince me to leave Severus. So just bugger off.” Regulus seethes.

“Hey there Reg, I am on your side 100 percent! Sirius has been a wreck over what he did to you on the train. It’s tearing him apart, and I hate seeing him that way. All he wants to do is talk to you, but as you know, he’s a stubborn git and is refusing to make the first move. I’m worried he may do something rash, I need your help Reg, before he spirals out of control.” James pleads.

“Sirius has made his bed James; he can die in it for all I care.” Regulus deadpans, attempting to push past the larger teen.

“You don’t really mean that Reg?” James questions, grabbing ahold of Regulus’ upper arm.

“Let. Go. Of. Me.” Regulus seethes, trying to pull his arm from James’ tightening grip.

“Were doing this for you Reg. I hope when this is all over you will realize that and thank us.” James whispers before a stunned Regulus slumps into his arms.

“Took you long enough Wormtail! Help me with his stuff.” James rants, hefting the omega into his arms, carrying him from the classroom.

The first thing Severus noted upon entering their chambers was how quiet it was. No music was playing, no sounds of Regulus banging around in the other room. It was entirely too quiet, leaving the hairs on the back of the Alpha’s neck rising. As he crept further into their rooms the feeling of foreboding only grew.

A piece of parchment precariously placed upon the mantle of their large fireplace caught the wary teens attention. Wand drawn he checked the parchment for any spells or curses. Satisfied he deftly unfurled the paper reading quickly. In a flourish of robes, the dark-haired alpha was hurrying from their chambers. 

** _S_ **

** _Meet me by the Whomping Willow tonight as the sun sets and moon rises._ **

** _I have a surprise for you._ **

** _R_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Bad Moon Rising (Cover) by Mourning Ritual


	12. This Is A Wild Game Of Survival

_Who's in the shadows?_  
_Who's ready to play?_  
_Are we the hunters?_  
_Or are we the prey?_  
_There's no surrender_  
_And there's no escape_  
_Are we the hunters?_  
_Or are we the prey?_

Severus refused to panic as he hurried along the path towards the Whomping Willow. Panicking would only lead to mistakes, mistakes he could not afford to make. He must remain vigilant. 

With long, sure strides the alpha reached the edge of Hogwarts grounds in minutes, coming face to face with the decidedly vicious tree. To the teens surprise the tree was still, wide arms that normally are thrashing about, seemingly frozen in place. Was this a trick? A way to lure in students before the large tree branches swung dangerously about in attempts to harm the approaching threat.

Confusion momentarily clouded Severus’s mind before the teen bent down, swiping a large stone from the ground. Wasting no time, he tossed the stone at the base of the massive willow tree and waited for the tree’s inevitable response. Moments passed, and yet the tree branches stayed eerily still. 

Glancing around the base of the tree, Severus noted the opening at the base of the tree, big enough to allow a person to fit through. With only a moment of hesitation Severus ran towards the tree, eyes glued on the spot where the opening could be seen. As the teen stepped within feet of the base the tree began to shake violently, raining sticks upon the alpha as the branches began to swing violently about. Dodging the first limb was pure luck but Severus knew he would not be so lucky the second time. With a great shuddering breath Severus dove towards the entrance at the base of the tree, pulling his body through the slim opening. 

It was only a moment before immense pain tore through the Alpha’s body. He had made it into the tunnel, but his left foot took the brunt of a limb as it swung at the intruding teen. His foot was turned at an odd angle, pain only increasing as he tried to stand in the low tunnel. Years of abuse is the only thing that kept him from crying out. 

“Ferula” he grunted. Feeling the effects of the healing spell work its way in tendrils over the damage. It would not be enough to fully heal the injury, but it would at least abate some of the pain until Madam Pomfrey was able to see to it.

Lamenting the thought of the inevitable visit to the matron, Severus moved forward through the low tunnel that was dimly lit by the small amounts of moonlight peaking in through holes of the earth above. It was nearly moon rise. 

______________________________________________________________________________

One thing Regulus was certain of, Peter was truly shite at stunning spells. The weak stunner was hardly enough to knock out a pygmy puff let alone a grown man. A plan developed quickly for Regulus as he played the part of a stunned victim, allowing James to carry him from the room. 

It was not until the cool air of the evening brushed across his face that Regulus risked squinting open his eyes. From his position, in James’ tight hold, he could just barely make out the silhouette of the Whomping Willow, watching with growing horror as they moved closer and closer to the thrashing tree. Surely James did not intend to through him to the tree, right? Moments passed agonizingly slow as they moved closer and closer to the tree, only stopping a few feet out of reach of the massive swinging tree branches. 

“You know what to do Wormtail.” James calmly states. In seconds Regulus watched as the normally chubby teen contorted, shrinking rapidly until he was out of the omega’s eyesight. Quiet squeaking was heard, as a rat scurried towards the tree, easily moving between the swinging tree branches, stepping onto a knot sticking out from the earth. Within seconds the tree began to slow, seemingly freezing in place as James made his way forward to the opening at the base of the tree. 

Regulus was roughly pushed through the small opening, followed closely behind by James and Peter. 

“How much weight has he gained!?” James grunts. “My arms are killing me from carrying him. Sirius better appreciate this.” 

Pulling his wand from his sleeve James, pointed the wand at Regulus’ still from, levitating the teen through the tunnel. Regulus could barely make out his surroundings, with only the small rays of the setting sun peaking through the earth as his only source of light. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Minutes passed like hours for Severus as he trudged his way through the winding path hissing slightly as the uneven ground sent pain coursing through his injured foot. Anxiety was beginning to creep in as he took another turn in the never-ending labyrinth.

“Aconite, Black Quicksilver, pulverized, Giant moonwort, Myrrh, pickled in carrow spider ichor…” Severus murmured, using the recitation of potions ingredients to calm his racing mind. 

Another three turns, a long stretch of tunnel and finally the alpha could make out the faintest of light, illuminating a small staircase leading up to a heavy, silver door. Light was bleeding out from the underneath the crack in the door, and muffled yelling could be heard from inside. 

“Severus.” A quiet whisper startled the alpha, stopping him dead in his tracks.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Regulus watched and waited for a chance to escape after he was unceremoniously tossed in the corner of the large dusty room. Scratches covered the walls, as if a large animal had been trapped inside recently. Hours passed as the sunlight faded and the moon began to rise, the only noise in the quiet room was the scratching of the wizard chess board and the quiet cursing of Peter as he lost yet again to James. 

“James, Peter you in there?” Regulus heard, as his brother entered the room, a somber looking Remus following behind. “Where the hell have you two been!? You missed dinner! And we all know Peter hasn’t missed a meal in years!” Sirius all but yells, laughing as he grabs Peter in a head lock attempting to pat the poor boy’s chubby tummy. James laughing loudly at his friend’s antics. 

“James what did you do? Why is he here?” Remus nearly roars, stopping the other teens in their tracks as they follow Remus’ line of sight to the figure crumpled up in the corner. 

“Well you see I knew Sirius needed a way to get that greasy, overgrown bat away from his baby brother so I figured we could have a little fun, scare him until he shits himself and then present the embarrassment of an Alpha to his already tainted Omega. Hopefully, that’ll be enough to convince Reggie here to leave him and get rid of the disgusting spawn!” James explains, a sinister smile stretching across the teen’s face. 

Regulus’ heart nearly stopped at his words, fists clenching at the mere mention of his and Severus’ child. He needed to find a way out, a way to get back to his Alpha and he needed to do it soon. 

“And you thought that bringing a pregnant omega here, on the full moon was the best plan? To let me become not only a monster but a murderer as well?” Remus asks, tone dropping dangerously low, wiping the smile from James’ face. 

“No of course not Remus! I didn’t mean it like that, I know you could never actually hurt anyone!” James’ back tracks, shrinking back slightly from the amber haired teen. 

“James how foolish could you be!?” Sirius all but yells, rushing towards the prone form of his baby brother, rolling the omega close enough to exam for any outward signs of harm. 

Satisfied that Regulus remained unharmed, Sirius rounded on James grabbing the front of his robes and lifting the slightly smaller Alpha a few feet from the ground. 

“THIS WASN’T WHAT WE AGREED ON! THEY WERE NOT PART OF THE PLAN! MERLIN JAMES, HOW COULD YOU GO THIS FAR!?” Sirius yells, spitting into the other teens face. 

A loud groan was heard from Remus, cutting Sirius’ tirade short as the other teen’s eyes glanced towards the gentle Alpha. Panic was clear in Remus’ eyes as he glanced towards the spot that the Omega had been lying, only to be clouded by confusion at the disappearance of the smaller teen. A loud crack was heard, and Remus screamed as his body began to contort. 

Regulus heard, Remus’ screams from outside the heavy silver door, as he crouched next to the stairs, cloaked in darkness. Regulus was doing his best to take deep breaths, hoping to calm the baby that was moving about inside of him.

It was easy to slip out of the room once the chaos began. Sirius was always the best distraction, especially when he was angry. 

Taking another deep breath, Regulus used the wall as leverage to stand before reaching for his wand, a silent curse leaving his lips as he realized that Peter still had his wand. He would have to use the wall to guide him back through the tunnel, he acquiesced. A quiet shuffling stopped the Omega in his tracks. 

A dark figure could be seen approaching the door, a feeling of panic washed over the Omega as he was defenseless. As the figure, stepped into the dim light coming from the cracks in the door Regulus could not help but to let out a shuddering breath. 

“Severus.” He whispered rushing towards the Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Game of Survival by Ruelle


End file.
